Oh Sweet Boyfriend
by otakuwriterfantasy
Summary: Life was tough. But it was even tougher now that Arnold had to learn what it is like to have a girlfriend like Helga G. Pataki. But he was an open-minded learner and willing to get through every challenge it took to be Helga's Boyfriend. Arnold x Helga


**Hello people that are waiting for chapter 6 for Uzumaki Blood. Do not fret I have not drop that story by a long shot. But right now I feel a little tired since I'm trying to at least be five chapters ahead in till I publish UB chapters again, but in till that time comes this is something for me to write when I might need to take a breather from UB and Naruto. And it's something I hold dear and love just as much as any show. Hey Arnold! I know completely different from ninja's and stuff right? The best (right next to the avatar last air bender series) Nickelodeon show EVER! And if you heard the news recently they're finally bringing it back to give Hey Arnold the conclusion it deserves right after that 11 year cliff hanger! Anyway thanks to this announcement I've been re-watching the whole series and remembering all of amazing things from this show. On the thanks giving one I never saw this before but they hinted that Mr Simmons was gay with his boyfriend right at the table. How the fuck did I miss that as a kid!? Anyway hope you guys like this story I'm really going to be putting my heart into it. So please enjoy guys.  
**

 _ **Life was tough. But it was even tougher now that Arnold had to learn what it is like to have a girlfriend like Helga G. Pataki. But he was an open-minded learner and willing to get through every challenge it took to be Helga's Boyfriend.**_

 _Disclaimer- Hey Arnold belongs to the Awesome Craig Bartlett_

 **Oh Sweet Boyfriend**

 _Chapter I- Rough Start_

Arnold was very slow when it came to romance. Part of that was probably from never having parents around to really to show him what it was like to be in love. To care about someone and know the signs when they care about you. Arnold thought he had things figured out by the fourth grade because of his feelings for Lila. But that relationship was never going anywhere and if he continued on with that he would just end up frustrated and unhappy. So he just focused on being a kid and helping out anyone who may need his advise on certain things.

But then something huge came up that caught the attention of the neighborhood. Fti was going to destroy their homes turning it into a simple super mall. But eventually one thing led to another and he's on top of the company's building in a storm hearing a passionate confession from Helga g. Pataki. Hearing such claims of love and obsession during such a stressful event along with the sudden kiss almost made Arnold faint from mental exhaustion trying to process all of this.

So when he finally got time after Fti lost Arnold decided that maybe some of what Helga said might have been the heat of the moment since it seemed a little too out of character for her to suddenly like him-like him. He decided that he needed some time to himself with his grandparents and the borders after such a scare from that stressful situation.

That was when he found that journal that belonged to his father. He wanted his grandpa to read it to him so he could share this exciting moment with him. By the end of it all though it was bittersweet in till he found the secret map. That was when he tried to find ways to get to San Lorenzo.

It all seemed impossible in till he found out while him and Gerald were busy Helga convinced the class to raise the money and get Mr. Simmons and Principle Warts to take their class on the end of the year field trip there for cultural reasons. Arnold was speechless when everyone surprised him with the news. When he heard none of this would of been possible without Helga he couldn't help but hug the taller girl. Instead of pushing him off calling him a foot-ball head like she usually would she just blushed a little and said don't sweat it. (1)

Some time later things didn't go as planned for Mr. Simmons and some of the chaperons on the trip. The class came to the trip with a buddy so they could stick together. Arnold originally wanted Gerald to be his buddy but because it was a random draw he was paired up with Helga which wasn't that bad. But all of them ended up splitting up leaving Arnold and Helga alone in the jungle. After the two were scattered across the area they finally ran into some luck when they found a river in a safe clearing they could rest for a while.

As the two were washing off their faces with the cool water Arnold finally took notice of Helga's hair. It looked like her pig tail's were hanging low against her shoulders and back instead of high and strait like they usually are.

He decided to point this out, "Helga your hair is drooping a little..."

Helga gave a defensive scowl, " You want a medal football head? Of course it is Arnold it's hot wet and humid. Doi! We are in the middle of the freaking jungle bucko!"

This wasn't the first time she gave such a harsh retort. It's been going on since they left for San Lorenzo. She's been acting like the old bully that hates Arnold's guts.

So that was the last straw for Arnold, "Why?"

Helga rose one side of her uni-brow, "Why what geekbait?"

"Why are you acting so mean to me!? After everything you've done for me you're acting like the same bully that hates me! But I know you don't hate me Helga! You've told me yourself that you thought I was okay. Heck I even think you like me!"

Helga blush you could see the panic in her blue eyes, "What me!? No way foot-ball head! I mean yeah sure I said your an okay guy but thats it, thats all smart guy nothing else! I mean why would I like you? Are you crazy?You're just full of yourself aren't you football head!?"

"There you go again putting up a wall pretending nothings there! Why do you need to hide from me?! What are you hiding Helga? You're pretending to hate me but for what reason?!"

Helga felt like she couldn't breath. She needed to get out of here but ended up tripping over the mud falling face first into the ground.

"Helga! Are you okay?!"

She got up face covered in mud and some worms, "I'm not okay Arnoldo!I just swallowed dirt."

"Let me help you clean it off."

"No I got it! I don't want YOUR help anyways football head!" Helga took out her pig tails letting her hair fall to her back and took off her pink tank top that was covered in mud leaving her with her white t-shirt. She then dipped her head into the lake washing off as much dirt as she could.

When she came back up she ringed her light blonde hair out letting it fall. Some of it covered her left eye as she was now trying to get the mud off of her pink tank top. As she was busy with that she seemed to have forgotten that Arnold was right next to her staring at her. But then he noticed something. Something that he had forgotten about for a long time now. Helga looked EXACTLY like the Cecil impostor during valentines day last year(2). In fact you could go as far as calling them doppelgangers. That was when Arnold finally put two and two together.

"You're Cecil?"

Helga's eyes widen as she dropped her tank top, "P-Pardon..."

"You are aren't you Helga?! You're that girl that pretended to be my pen pal after she confessed to me last year. No wonder I never saw her after that, it was YOU all along. How could I have been so blind?"

"Wait A-Arnold.."

"No more excuses Helga you're keeping a lot of things from me! I want to hear everything right now!"

The two blonds sat there for a moment. Helga sighed looking up at the boy, " Why don't we find our way out of here first? I promise Arnold I'll tell you everything after we settle things here okay?"

Arnold sighed as well. He hated admitting this but Helga was right. This wasn't the time to talk about all of this. But he would make sure they had this conservation sooner or later.

It was now two days later they all settled things finally and now Arnold had to make a tough choice go back home with his friends, or stay here with his parents that he's gone his whole life without. On the one hand he did desire to have his parents be by his side. But his home was in Hillwood with all of his family and friends. When he was staring at everyone the person who caught his eye was Helga.

What was her reason for acting the way she did. If she was hiding her feelings for Arnold, why would she want to? Why was she so scared of rejection. He knew she was nicer than she led on. He also knew if he wanted answers there was only one thing to do even though he knew in his heart that wasn't the only reason he's making this decision.

Arnold stared up at his parents who were smiling down at him, "Mom... Dad... I'm sorry but as exciting as it sounds to have adventures with you here... I'm still a kid and I still have some growing to do before I decide what I want to do with my life. And right now I want to focus on the little things at home and grow up where I belong... And I belong in Hillwood..."

Miles and Stella looked down at their son. Both of their eyes were glossed over holding in their tears. But they had smiles on their faces.

Stella went to her son's level on her knees, "Honey... I'm so proud of you...You have grown into such a strong boy. I'm sorry we can't return just yet but this isn't goodbye..."

Miles went on the ground with one knee placing his hand on his son's shoulder, "Your mothers right Arnold. We will come back one day...We're sorry for not being there for you when it matters. But there will be a day when we can finally come home to be with you..."

They both hugged him close whispering in to his ears, "We love you Arnold..."

After the went their separate ways he was surprised to turn back to find his entire class in tears hearing such a heart felt goodbye. Everyone except Helga who just had a blank look on her face. This just confused the him. But after all of that was settled they finally arrived back home.

When the class walked out of the last plane they all got into the bus and before anyone left on their stop they would all turn to Arnold and say their goodbyes and wish him a good summer vacation. Gerald was one of the last to leave before he turned to Arnold.

He gave him their secret hand shake and said, "Your a brave kid Arnold. Reckless but Brave.."

"Thanks Gerald..." Arnold grinned at his best friend. After that the only kids on the bus was Arnold and Helga. Arnold's stop was a couple of blocks ago before Gerald and Sid. But Arnold wasn't going to let Helga get away. He needed to talk to her about everything, and he sure as heck wasn't going to let her bully her way out of this.

Arnold saw that they passed her house and she didn't pull on the stop near it. Instead she got off on the stop near the docks. She got up leaving the bus while Arnold followed right after.

Helga walked a little a head while Arnold tailed right behind her. She sat at the the edge of the dock her feet hanging above the water. She set he bag right behind her. Arnold sat next to her setting his things to his right side resting his arm on it.

It was currently five in the afternoon so the water was a light orange color. It really was perfect.

"So Arnold where would you like me to start...?" Helga finally said.

Arnold was a little surprised at such a docile question but he answered with his own question, "First I need to know... Do you like me like me?"

Helga let out a small chuckle, "I love you..."

"Loves is a very strong word Helga.. How do you know that you love me?"

"I've always known."

"But for how long Helga?"

"Ever since we first met. "

Arnold needed to catch his breath. This was all happening so fast. But he still needed to hear Helga's feelings. He wanted to try to find whats behind this cold wall she built around her.

"Why me though?" Arnold finally asked.

Helga fiddled with her thumbs, "My family has always suck Arnold... I mean I get it you're envious of me because I have parents and a sibling yatta yatta. But they really do bite it Arnold. I mean you've met my dad. Even you have to agree that he's a big jerk."

"Yeah but what does this have to do with you and me Helga?"

"Don't rush me bucko I'm getting to it. Anyway ever since I could remember I always had to take care of myself. My dad is to busy at work, my mom is a sad alcoholic, and my sister is the perfect angel that is better than me in every way and they all make sure to rub it in my face. So it's always just been me and me alone...No one had ever talked to me or even acknowledge my existence... At least not before you Arnold." Helga explained.

Arnold had an idea that Helga had it a little rough at home. But he had no idea that it was this bad. It was no wonder why she was so guarded about her feelings. But what did Arnold have to do with this, "So when do I come in Helga."

"Well on the first day of preschool my parents were to occupied to take me to school since they were to busy with 'Olga' to give me the time of day... After having a crappy trip on my way there, I'm muddy wet and miserable but then you come in with an umbrella covering me from the rain complementing my bow. Then during snack time pink boy stole my food, you gave me yours but as soon as I showed a slight interest in you I get laughed and pointed at by everyone. That's when the walls started coming in handy for me. I act big and in control with the immature bozos I can love you in secret without anyone making fun of me... Plus I was scared that you wouldn't like me back... I mean you're all I really have Arnold...I couldn't imagine the thought of you rejecting my feelings...But I guess it's time to pay the piper huh..? Just get it over with Arnold.."

"Wait what?"

"You're gonna shoot me down right? Get it over with so I can finally move on from this!"

Arnold sat there processing all of this. He knew it wasn't exactly everything but it did explain a lot of things. But he was still an idiot when it came to love and romance and Helga has already done more than everything he could ever ask from another friend. He didn't know how he was feeling. His heart was racing and his face was red. His mouth was dry and his hands were clammy. That's when he realized something, he may of had feelings for Helga himself but they probably weren't even close to her level of affection for him.

"I'm not going to reject your feelings Helga.", Arnold finally said.

Helga eyes widen in complete shock, "Wait what?!"

"I said I'm not rejecting you."

"But why Arnold!? Ever since we've known each other I've tormented you! I've shot down every good idea you ever came up with! I've made fun of the way you look and call you all sorts of mean names!" She stood up pacing up and down the dock, "I've done crazy things Arnold! I'm a complete basket case! Loony! I'm out of my mind Arnold! I have even gone as far as worshiping you! Don't you see I'm crazy?! Dr. Bliss can hardly catch up with everything I've done! Even I wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with myself if I had the chance..." She sat down hugging her knees in tears, "I'm not a good person...I'm jaded, once in a while I'll write something down. It ain't nothing good though.."

Arnold walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder stroking it, "Helga...I'm still not going to.. I mean that is a lot of things we can both talk about together...Because Helga I think I might like you like you..."

Helga rose her head face flushed blue eyes widen from shock, "Y-You do...?"

Arnold blushed as well looking away, "I do... So can we...hang out this summer get to know each other a little?"

Helga's whole face was now red, her heart could fly out of her chest in any moment with the way things are going. Arnold waved his hand in front of her trying to catch her attention, "Helga?"

"O-Oh um sure Arnold...But can it um...can we keep this a secret between you and me for now Arnold?" Helga finally responded.

Arnold nodded. He now knew why Helga was the way she was and he needed to do things at her pace for now, "Okay Helga how about you come over to my place around the end of the day then? If you don't mind my grandparents and the borders?"

"That sounds perfect Arnold." She smiled..

It was the first time he saw Helga give a genuine smile like that. It was nice, really nice.

After they worked smaller details out the two went on their separate ways. Helga and Arnold hugged soon after the taller girl started heading back to her home while Arnold got on the bus that would take him to his house. He saw Brainy and decided to sit next to him since he was a familiar face. He remember that he wasn't healthy enough to go so he was probably feeling a little left out from the school trip.

"Hey Brainy sorry about-"

But Brainy interrupted him with his loud breathing, " Don't worry about it Arnold. I honestly don't care that I was left out."

"You don't?"

"Not really? I couldn't help but notice you and Helga hugging."

Arnold blushed, "Oh well you know... It's not really the first time I hugged her."

"It's the first time she's hugged you back though.."

Arnold couldn't help but feel Brainy knew something that he didn't, "Is there something you want to talk about Brainy?"

"Yeah." He breathed taking out his inhaler so he could talk again, "Helga told you she loves you didn't she?"

Arnold was panicking. Helga just told him to keep that a secret and already he screwed up.

"Don't worry Arnold I've known for a while now." Brainy explained taking another breath.

"H-How?"

"Helga sometimes go's somewhere to be alone to gush about how much loves you or goes on about how much it hurts for her to keep all of those feelings to herself." He took in a breath, "She really is beautiful when she talks about you. I've always envy you..."

"You like Helga too?"

"Yeah..." He breath through his inhaler, "It sucks that you were so clueless in till now. There were days when it was super obvious that she was in love but most of our classmates can be immature idiots." He breathed, "It's always been like this though. She's just really scared of what people think of her because well she doesn't really have a lot a people she can rely on." He breathed once more, "Take care of her Arnold... I know your a good guy and you can make her happy but you can be clueless with this sort of thing sometimes" Brainy pulled on string for the stop he got up and before he left, "Treasure her like she does you... She deserves it.." He then walked out.

Arnold sighed letting his head fall back on the seat staring at the bus's ceiling, "I think thats the most Brainy has ever talked..." Arnold sat up, " I hate how little I know about Helga's true feelings... Maybe when she comes over I can finally see everything she's been hiding from me..."

Arnold promised himself as soon as his vacation begins he'll try to learn about everything there is to know about Helga G. Pataki.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **1: I don't know for sure what the real plot of the jungle movie is. All I really know is it involves Arnold ,Gerald, and Helga going to San Lorenzo to find Arnold's parents.**

 **2:Some of you probably notice I said last year right. As you know Hey Arnold is one of those shows where the kids don't ever grow and they're always in the fourth grade. So I'm going to have it to where that entire time they had the other teacher and that entire time Arnold had a crush on Ruth, I'm going to have it where that was in the third grade for him while Mr. Simmons and his crush on Lila are the forth grade since there were 2 cheese festivities.**

 **AN: Alright so what do you think? Usually stories with post jungle movie have Arnold stay with his parents in till he's in high school and he comes back with them then and yatta yatta, but to me I'd think if he had a choice he would stay in Hillwood since he's fought to stay home before. Thats just my opinion though. I don't know how long this story will be exactly. I at least want to make 2 different ones based on this plot I'm putting together. So hope you guys like it. In till next time.**


End file.
